Patients were admitted as of the date of the last annual review under this protocol. As of July, 1999, a second protocol, looking at the use of long-acting somatostatin in acromegaly, has been completed and discontinued. As of September 1999, a new protocol, comparing long- acting somatostatin versus surgery for pituitary macroadenomas has begun under Dr. Derek LeRoith. - acromegaly, growth hormone - Human Subjects